The Outcast
by CuTiEpIe79
Summary: A little girl has no control of what she says or does. Will she be an outcast forever or will Mr. Popular become friends with her?
1. The Outcast

The Lonely

Disclaimer: I own none of this!

Review: What happens to a little girl when she has no control of what she says and does She's an outcast and he's Mr. Popular. Will he give her a chance to be with him or does he still think of her as a weseal!

It was Ginny's 6th year at Hogwarts. She wasn't looking forward to going to place she so longingly hated. It's not that she didn't like being a witch. She just never had too many friends. Sure, she had Collin when he wasn't busy with his girlfriend or should I say girlfriends. She rarely had people say hi to her in the hallways and she had no one to share her secrets with. She was an outcast.

She and her brother Ron, get on each other nervous. They are at each other for stupid things. One time Ginny came home with her ears pierced and he flipped. He made her remove them before she was ever aloud to leave the house again. He tried hiding them from her but she always new where they where. He hid them in the same place every time. You think he would learn by now.

Harry is a thing of the past. He never spends time with her anymore because he has a girlfriend named Cho. Now that she moved out of Hogwarts maybe Harry will go back to his old self. He used to tell her everything. He shared his feeling and dreams and he once told her that she was the person he thought about 24/7. He had once liked her. It's odd how boy's can change all of a sudden. But now she liked someone else. Someone who if anyone found out, they'd hate her for the rest of her life. It was someone so evil and nasty that you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out who it is.


	2. Mr Popular

Mr. Popular

His heart was racing. He was afraid of what his father would do if he found out. He was running from his past and hoping to find his future. He wanted his mom more then anything. He missed her. The only thing he had left was his father. His father was a bad influence on him. He treated women as if they didn't have a heart. They were his play things and nothing more. Draco hated that. He hated his father. But most of all he hated life. He was glad that the school year was just around the corner. He was happy that this year he was head boy. He got his own room. He would get anything he wanted. Potter and he would not even have to see each this year. Draco was in Advanced Potions. It was one of his best classes. The only time him and Potter would have to come face to face was on the Quidditch field. Draco had changed a lot over the summer. He developed muscles and had a 6 pack. He believed in taking goods care of his body. He also had his share of girls chasing after him. But he never went out with anybody. He liked the feeling of being single. He had freedom to do whatever. No fights or anything.

Just as he thought, up a head was his dad. He was caught. "Just Great" he thought, "I'm so dead." And he was right. Lucius Malfoy was an abusive man. He took a hit at Draco and knocked him out. Draco woke up the next day in his bed. His jaw black a blue from where his dad had hit him.

A week later Draco was up and out the door ready to get on the Hogwarts Express. He waited for this day forever. It was his last year here, and then he would go to college. He wanted to do good this year. He needed to do good this year, because then he wouldn't get into college. He would have to live at home with his father for the rest of his LIFE. The car ride was silent. That's how he liked it. He didn't want his father talking to him about what a man he's grown into.

When he got there he saw Carbbe and Goyle and Pansy. He went right away to them with not so much as a good bye to his father. Pansy was looking alright this year. He didn't want her though. No challenge involved. He wanted a challenge. As soon as he thought that, a little red haired girl with green eyes walked by. He now knew what he wanted. He wanted her. He wanted Ginny Wesley.

Note from Marissa:

More then last time I'll try and write more later.


	3. The Poisoned Kiss

The Poisoned Kiss

The train ride seemed to go on forever. Harry Ron and Hermione were all squished into a compartment. In there with them was Luna, Neville, Ginny, and Dean. Luna was in a heated argument with Ron about weather or not to kill the spider on the window. Ron hated spider's so much. Luna loved them to death. She loved anything that was nature. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door; Draco came in with a weird smirk on his face. "Ginny, I think you dropped this on your way out." He said. He extended his hand to revel her diamond earring. "Thank you, but why would you ever give it back?" She questioned. That earring meant the world to her. "I thought that maybe you could do something for me in return." "Okay, what is it?" "I need you to follow me." They both left the compartment. As soon as the door closed behind them everybody wonder what the hell was going on. "What do you think he wants?" asked Harry. "I don't know, but whatever it is I don't think it was such a good idea to let her go." said Hermione.

Finally the train stopped and they all got their luggage. They didn't see Ginny the rest of the train ride. They wonder what she had to do. But it really didn't bother them that much. They really never had time for Ginny anymore. Things were so much harder at school now that they were 7th years. They had summer homework to do. But they tired to fit her whenever it was possible. Ron finally found his sister on the platform. "What did Draco want?" He asked. "Oho he just wanted me to be his personal slave. Its find really I just have to do everything he wishes. But I really owe him my life for finding that earring. Mom would have killed me, you know. They cost a lot of money. It was a birthday gift." What they didn't know was Ginny was very happy to spend more time with Draco Malfoy. It made her really happy.

They didn't know what happened on the train was Draco made a move on Ginny he kissed her. They had their own compartment together and could do anything they wanted. It felt right though being with Draco. In his arms the whole train ride. It was a very good feeling she felt. He wanted to see her that very night as soon as she was settled into her dorm room.

As soon as the Sorting was over and the feast began Ginny decided she wasn't hungry and left hoping that Draco would see and follow her out. But it took Draco a little while to notice her sudden absences because he was to busy pigging out in a very cute way. As soon as he realized that she had left he got up and ran after her. He wanted to be with her so bad. He finally saw her a little ways down the corridor. "Ginny" He yelled after her. She turned around and gave him a smile. "Do you want to come up to my Head Boy room?" "Sure, I'd love to." Ginny said. They walked together in silence the whole way their. "Here we are." He said. She walked in the room. Draco walked in after her and closed the door behind them.


End file.
